


Amnesia

by JourneyOfAHazelnut



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 20:34:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13198053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JourneyOfAHazelnut/pseuds/JourneyOfAHazelnut
Summary: Keith and Lance have been together for awhile now, but then one night Lance ends up in the hospital and wakes with no memories of his boyfriend.





	Amnesia

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little Klance one-shot I whipped together and it’s my first real contribution to this fandom (yay, participation!). That being said, it probably needs some editing so please feel free to leave some constructive criticism. Enjoy!
> 
> TW: brief mention of a car accident

Keith still remembers the day they met.

He could go on forever about his unrestrained, bold laughter and that blinding smile that left you no choice but to crack one of your own. He could write a novel about the color of his eyes, and the mischievous glint they held; the one Keith knew would be the death of him. He could ramble endlessly about the sweet sound of his voice and how it echoed across the room, demanding to be heard. He could tell you in overwhelming detail about the way his body moved, graceful and carefree, and the way his hair fell back into place every time he ran his fingers through it. He could compose a symphony about the way he carried himself with that relaxed confidence belonging solely to him.

He could tell you about how his own heart started to pound in his chest every time he saw him from that day forward.

Keith could tell you everything and anything about the day he met Lance McLain, and by the time he was done his eyes would be somewhere far away and his lips would be permanently set in a soft smile. He would have long forgotten someone else was there, lost in one of the happiest days of his life.

_**“Speak now or forever hold your peace,” the pastor says.** _

_**No one stands.** _

Keith still remembers the day he realized he was in love.

It had hit him hard and fast and out of nowhere, leaving him breathless and unable to think. He and Lance had been out on a walk late in the afternoon at their favorite park, a weekly tradition of theirs developed after years of friendship. Lance had put both his hands on Keith’s shoulders, asking him if he was okay. Concern laced his blue eyes- those beautiful, beautiful blue eyes- and Keith swore they bore a hole straight through him. He was not okay, and suddenly the walls he had built up to repress his emotions shattered into nothing. He was flooded with everything he had told himself he didn’t feel and he knew he would drown if he tried to bare it alone any longer.

The words had come tumbling out of his mouth and crashing into Lance like a tidal wave. For a moment time stood still. Blue eyes locked with violet as neither of them dared breathe, let alone tear their gaze away from the other. Ever so slowly, Lance began to smile- an image now eternally burned in Keith’s memory. It was brilliant and beautiful, something so full of relief and fierce joy. Like a man who had just been told he was being given the world. Like a man who was completely, undeniably, and helplessly in love.

**_“I do”_ **

**_Lance smiled as Keith gazed at him, tears threatening to spill from both of their eyes._ **

Keith still remembers the accident.

A jolt a panic had interrupted his sleep, immediately followed by the painfully loud sound of his ringtone. The bed was cold. Lance still wasn’t home. The clock read 3am as Keith scrambled to answer the call.

The hospital.

Lance.

The ride there exists only as a blur in Keith’s memory. More clear, but still somewhat hazy, was the wait. The rest of their friends and family arriving. The news that Lance was in a car accident; a drunk driver. The emergency surgery that lasted too long. The fear, the uncontrollable sobbing, the begging for the doctor to just let him see Lance, to see the one person that meant more to him than life itself. The desperate wishes for them trade places. The vain hope that it was just a dream. Just a cruel, unrelenting nightmare.

Keith vaguely recalls falling asleep, exhausted and puffy eyed. His slumber was restless, plagued by blood-stained leather seats and bitter blue eyes. A gentle shake to the shoulder woke him sometime around noon. It was all too easy for him to ignore the horrible stiffness in his spine as blinked away the fatigue and asked about Lance. For a terrifying moment, Keith had held his breath. Alive. Bruised and broken, but alive. Lance was going to make it. He could breathe once again.

**_“… to be your lawfully wedded husband?”_ **

**_The words were on the tip of Lance’s tongue as his smile broadened, once again blowing Keith away with its stunning vibrancy._ **

Keith still remembers when Lance finally woke up.

Weeks had passed. Lance’s condition had improved little by little each day and the doctors were optimistic that he would make a full recovery. Despite this, Keith was a nervous wreck during that time. Every spare minute was spent by Lance’s bedside, sometimes talking to him aimlessly- as if he could hear. Other times he simply stared at Lance. Laying in that bed he looked so frail, and yet Keith couldn’t find it in himself to look away.

Outside of the hospital he hovered over his phone and pounced on it every time it rang, praying it would be someone to tell him Lance was awake. That he wouldn’t have to sleep alone anymore. That everything really was going to be okay.

When that call finally came, Keith’s knees gave out from under him and relief flowed through him as if it was his very life force. Lance was awake and he was alive. He was going to make it. Everything was going to be okay.

Keith was one of the last people to arrive. Anticipation and excitement coursed through his veins and he couldn’t seem to stand still. He shifted from one foot to the other and back again where the doctor had stopped him right outside of Lance’s door. He tried to warn Keith of head trauma, that Lance might have a hard time remembering things.

Keith didn’t listen.

He burst through the door and hurried to Lance’s side, his name rolling off Keith’s lips with practiced ease. Keith didn’t bother to fight the grin overtaking his features as he took Lance’s hand with one of his own, the other reaching out to gently cup his cheek. The few others in the room attempted to stop Keith, telling him that perhaps it was best to give Lance a little space. He didn’t hear them. He was too busy asking Lance how he was feeling.

Hesitation.

The blank stare.

The nervous chuckle.

The ‘I’m sorry’.

The cold, hard realization slowly pulling away Keith’s smile. He rose from his position beside the bed and took a few steps back. The thick tension in the air began to choke him. How he had failed to notice it before was a mystery. Violet eyes searched blue as Keith looked for anything- anything.

He found nothing.

Keith faintly recalled what the doctor had said to him about potential memory loss. Lance needed to remember on his own. Trying to force it could overwhelm him and send him into a panic attack. Keith forced a smile. He just had to be patient. After all, he was doing it for Lance. So to him, it was worth it.

**_Keith could see that familiar twinkle in his eyes as Lance took a deep breath, ready to deliver those two little words to seal their fates forever._ **

Years passed.

Lance’s progress was slow, almost painfully so, but Keith learned to love the excited look that would adorn Lance’s face when he was able to recall a memory he thought he had lost. They mostly came from his teenage years, which was fortunate for Lance since memories made from about 15 years old and up were the hardest to remember. Lance was 22 at the time of the accident. However, the two years leading up to the accident was a black hole in Lance’s mind. Gone. The doctors told him that those memories would probably never come back.

They were 20 when they met.

Keith was determined nonetheless. They fell in love once and they could do it again. He told himself it was only a matter of time and soon Lance would be back in his arms. Everything would be okay.

As time went by, Keith never failed to do everything in his power to win back Lance. He rebuilt their friendship. He was there for Lance, rain or shine, ready to run to his side at the drop of a dime. All the while he kept their previous relationship a secret. Keith knew it was for the best, no matter how much it hurt. Finally, Keith heard those three little words he’d been craving since he got that heart-stopping call early in the morning.

_I love you._

Except they weren’t for him.

Keith still remembers the tear-soaked screams echoing through his empty apartment when he realized all his efforts were in vain. When he finally gave up on Lance.

Everything was not okay.

_**A few stray tears fell from them both. Lance, for the joy of his new marriage, and Keith, for the love he lost.** _

_**“I do”** _

Keith still remembers Lance, but Lance will never remember Keith.

He doesn’t want to.


End file.
